


But Daddy!

by zeewhyx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Lies, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Trans Male Character, female terms used for trans character's genitals, very small amount of plot but still plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeewhyx/pseuds/zeewhyx
Summary: Kieran has trouble listening to his daddy, but what happens when his daddy has had enough?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

"Zach?" Kieran questions, moving through the hallway of their house with ease; he knows the building like the back of his hand.

"In here," replies Zach.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Zachary pushes his brother against the wall with a smile. "Have you been a good boy?" he asks quietly. 

Kieran nods. "Yes, daddy." His brother kisses him roughly, making sure to keep Kieran pinned tightly to the wall.

"Good boy," he murmurs, moving Kieran away from the wall finally. He tosses his brother onto his bed. "Let me get these clothes off of you?" he asks softly. 

"Yes, please," replies Kieran. 

Zachary freezes his movements and watches his brother. "Yes, please, daddy," he corrects.

Kieran blushes at his mistake and corrects himself, "Yes, please, daddy." His brother smiles happily at the response, slowly unbuttoning Kieran's shirt. It makes him whine from underneath Zach. "Please, daddy," he tries; he wants Zachary to hurry and take his clothes off. It doesn't encourage him. Instead, he moves even slower.

When all of the buttons are finally undone, Zachary smiles. "Lift yourself up," he demands. Kieran complies. With Kieran sitting up, he finishes taking off his shirt, then pushes Kieran back onto the bed. He moans. "Be patient," Zach reminds him. His hands quickly drop to Kieran's belt buckle, undoing it. Then he unbuttons his jeans and pulls down the zipper.

"Daddy," Kieran tries.

His brother looks at him expectantly, and Zachary once again stops his movements. "I didn't tell you to speak," he reminds. Kieran looks away, face red. "Look at me." He grabs Kieran's face and moves it to face his own. "Be patient for daddy. Can you do that for me?" 

Kieran nods his head slowly. "Yes, daddy."

Zachary pulls his brother's jeans off rather quickly, and then stares at the boy squirming beneath him. There's a small dark patch on his boxers. He smiles at the image, and then pulls off his boxers to reveal Kieran's cunt in all of its glory. "Do you think you could help daddy with his problem, baby boy?" he asks.

His brother nods eagerly, and Zach lets him off the bed. Quickly, Kieran has his fingers at Zach's jeans, unzipping them, and then pulling them down. Zach's cock strains against his boxers before Kieran pulls those down too. His cock bounces upwards after being released. "Eager, are we?" Zach mentions. He takes a few moments to step out of his jeans and boxers and toss both of their clothes aside after taking off his shirt.

"Yes, daddy," Kieran replies immediately, watching his brother. 

Zachary smiles. "Suck," he demands. Kieran complies, leaning forward to lick a stripe down his cock then take the head in his mouth. "Good boy," he moans. As Kieran gradually takes more of his brother's cock in his mouth, his fingers gravitate towards his cunt, hoping Zachary won't notice, but he does. He smacks his hand away and looks down at him. "Oh, you bad boy. I never said you could touch yourself." Kieran whines around his brother's cock. "Bad boys have to be punished. Stop sucking." Kieran complies, once again. "On the bed."

Kieran gets off his knees to lay on the bed. At first, he lays on his back, but after a glare from his brother, he lays on his stomach. "I don't like to do this, Kieran, but you were a bad boy," he says, stalking over. "Count for me." He spanks him.

"O-one." 

Another swat.

"Two…"

Another. 

"Three…"

Zachary spanks his brother a few more times before stopping at ten. "Did you learn your lesson? Will you be a good boy now?"

"Yes, daddy," he says softly.

He scoffs. "I don't think you will be, so I have another idea." He spreads Kieran's legs and rubs a finger against his slick folds. Kieran shivers and lets out a quiet moan. "Although, I don't think you'll dislike it. Maybe it'll be enough to keep you in line." Kieran wishes he knew what his brother was planning, but he keeps quiet. He spreads his legs even more for his brother. Zachary moves his finger into Kieran's hole and then brings it back to lick his finger. "Be a good boy, okay?"

Kieran nods. "Yes, daddy."

With that, Zachary strokes his cock a few times and then lines it up with Kieran's begging cunt. Was this the punishment? Reward? They were just going to fuck? He pushes his cock in and waits for Kieran to nod for him to continue. He does, and Zachary starts thrusting slowly. 

Kieran lets out a loud squeal. "D-daddy!" he exclaims. 

"Hush," Zachary tells him. "You don't want the whole neighborhood to hear you begging for daddy's cock." Kieran moans louder and Zachary speeds up. He leans over to his brother's ear and whispers, "You were a bad boy, Kieran." His brother shivers. "So I came up with an idea." Zachary stops his movement and Kieran whines. "You're going to be my bitch." And really, Kieran doesn't think that's any different than what they're doing now. Then Zachary starts moving again and he tells him, "...my breeding bitch. I'm going to fill you with my cum and get your stupid slut ass pregnant." Kieran's eyes widen which causes Zach to hold him down hard, continuing to fuck him. 

"No!" Kieran exclaims. He didn't want to get pregnant. "Daddy, please, no!" It doesn't deter his brother. Instead, he feels his brother's cock twitch inside him. "Daddy!" He moans loudly and then immediately feels ashamed.

"You're being such a good boy for me right now...taking my cock. Going to have my kids," Zach murmurs. After a few moments, he says, "I'm going to cum." Kieran struggles from underneath his brother, trying to push him off somehow. It doesn't help. Zachary cums hard and loudly inside his brother. He stays inside Kieran for a few more moments before pulling out. "Did you cum?" he asks.

Kieran nods, still ashamed of what had just happened.

"Good boy," his brother says with pride. "Maybe you won't get pregnant this time. Use it as encouragement to listen to me next time." Kieran nods lamely and then Zach leaves the room.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, Kieran is still on his bed with his legs spread; he's still in shock from what happened. He doesn't even hear his roommate get home until his roommate opens his door and sees the cum between Kieran's legs in his cunt.

"Kieran?" they ask softly. Kieran hums, avoiding eye contact, especially because he can see what happened. "Are you okay?"

He thinks about it for a few moments. He didn't need to bother his roommate with the details of what happened. Worse case scenario, he could get Plan B later. "Yeah, I think."

"Consensual?" they ask, trying to get the full picture.

"...Yeah," Kieran reluctantly agrees. He had originally agreed to it.

They make their way over to Kieran. "Are you on birth control?"

He wants to cry at that, because, no, he isn't, but he tries to maintain his composure. Arian didn't need to know that. "Yeah, don't worry about it." Finally, Kieran turns around to face his roommate. He stands up and the cum between his legs drips onto the floor and down his legs. Arian watches the cum go down his leg and his own cock twitches at the idea of it being his cum instead of a stranger's. Kieran takes notice of Arian's cock slowly getting hard. "Let me take care of that," he offers.

Arian smiles and his cock finally is fully hard. Eager enough already, he takes his pants and boxers off without Kieran. "Let me take care of you first," he offers. And Jesus, Kieran wasn't going to turn him down on that offer. He lays back onto his bed and spreads his legs. Arian gets down on his knees and further spreads Kieran's legs. He yelps. "Are you okay?" they ask. 

"Yes, daddy," he replies back quickly. 

"Kieran…" Arian says, aching. "Call me by my name. It's just me."

Kieran chuckles. "Yeah, doing some incredibly inappropriate things to his roommate." 

"That he is." Arian leans in between Kieran's legs and kisses his cunt. Kieran shivers. Then he begins to eat him out, cleaning up all of the previous cum that was there. 

"Holy fuck!" Kieran exclaims, face in a pillow. He lets out a loud moan. "Arian!" After only a few seconds of being ate out, he cums.

Arian pulls his head away. "Your daddy ever do that for you?" he asks.

Kieran shakes his head. "No. He doesn't."

"You up for being fucked?" he questions, eyeing Kieran's cunt with lust.

"Yes, please, Arian." 

Arian complies, guiding his cock into Kieran's entrance. They both moan.

"Arian!" Kieran begs.

"What is it, Kieran?" he asks innocently.

"Fucking...move!" he pleads. Arian smiles and sets up a slow pace, moaning every so often. "When I s-said to move, I meant faster," Kieran retorts. 

Arian smiles. "Anything for you, sweetheart." He speeds up his pace before leaning down and biting Kieran's shoulder...hard. Kieran lets out a scream of pleasure. They keep going for a few more minutes with Arian every so often biting him.

"I'm going to cum," Kieran says softly, moaning.

"Then cum," Arian tells him, and he does. Kieran's walls clench Arian's cock as he cums, causing Arian to cum as well. They fall next to Kieran on the bed, cock still pumping cum into Kieran.

"Jesus," Kieran decides on. He closes his eyes, basking in the pleasure of everything, then thinks about the fact  _ two  _ people have now cum inside him without birth control. He groans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no smut this chapter!

After several weeks, Kieran begins to feel very ill. Every morning, he was going to the bathroom to throw up. He'd been careful, he'd thought. They used condoms every time they fucked, and his brother hadn't even been around because of the virus that was happening worldwide. Then he remembers the first day when Zach had cum inside him...and then Arian did as well. Fuck.

When he thinks he feels safe enough to go to the store, he buys a couple of pregnancy tests just to be sure. He follows all of the instructions when he gets home, and leaves them in the bathroom to finish their results. Somehow, he actually forgets about the tests until Arian comes home and heads to the bathroom.

"Hey, Kieran?" they call, eyeing him suspiciously from the bathroom. "What's with all of the pregnancy tests?" Shit. He starts panicking, trying to come up with an excuse, but the next thing Arian says stalls him. "They're all positive."

He sits back down on the couch and puts his head in his hands. He was pregnant. He didn't even know who the father was. Was it his brother or Arian? It could've even been because of a broken condom. "Fuck."

Arian fills with worry and joins Kieran on the couch. "You're pregnant?" he asks delicately, and Kieran starts crying. "Hey, no," Arian hushes. "We'll figure everything out, okay?" 

"I don't…" Kieran starts before sobbing. 

"Fuck," Arian says, repeating Kieran's earlier sentiments. "I should've noticed if a condom broke." Kieran shakes his head, but Arian doesn't notice. "Weren't you on birth control? God...sounds like a miracle child." Kieran lets out another loud sob. "Sorry."

They sit like that for awhile before Kieran calms down enough to speak. "I've never been on birth control," he whispers, voice hoarse from crying. He sees anger flash in Arian's eyes. "That day...I didn't want you worrying about me."

"So...there's a chance it isn't mine," Arian concludes. "Are you going to tell the other person?" 

Kieran's eyes widen, and he starts to panic. "I'd rather it be yours."

Arian takes a deep breath. "Kieran...was it actually consensual…?"

Kieran shrugs and looks away. "I think so?" he tries. 

Arian wishes he could do better to comfort him, but he needs to know the full picture of what happened. "Let me know if I'm putting any words in your mouth, okay?" He nods. "So you consented to having sex with them…" Kieran nods once more. "And then they did something you didn't want them to?" Kieran glances at Arian and then nods again. "Did you tell them no?"

He shakes his head no, and Arian sighs. "...I tried to push him off of me."

Arian sighs again. "Come here," he says softly, embracing Kieran. "You should still tell him, but I'll be here with you. I'll help you through this." Kieran hums and rests his head on Arian's shoulder. "Do you...do you want an abortion?" he asks.

He doesn't reply for several minutes. "...I don't know." 

"Okay," is all Arian says. Then, moments later, "Do I know them?"

"Yeah," Kieran offers.

"Okay," he says again.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day, Kieran calls Zachary; they talk for the first time in months.

"Hey," Kieran says when he hears the call connect.

"Kieran?" Zach asks. "Is something wrong, baby?" Kieran starts to cry again. "Kieran?"

"Zach, do you remember the last time we had sex?" he finally asks, unsure of himself.

There's a pause. "Yeah, I do, why?"

"Do you remember what you did...at the end?"

Another pause. "Yeah?"

"I...I'm pregnant," he finally admits.

Zachary sighs on the other end of the line. "Shit."

Kieran chuckles at his brother's exclamation. "Yeah, but I don't know if it's yours."

"Did you have unprotected sex with someone else?" he asks in surprise.

"Arian found me after," he confesses. "He ate me out and fucked me."

Zachary pauses. "Holy fuck...that's hot."

"Yeah?" Kieran asks. He couldn't help it; he loved his brother regardless of what he did to him. Arian decides to walk in at that moment; he closes the door behind him.

"Is that your roommate?" Zach asks, intrigued.

"Yeah, it is." Arian watches him, but ultimately decides that it's not important.

"Call me daddy," Zach demands.

"Yes, daddy," Kieran replies obediently. Arian's eyes snap over to look at him curiously. 

"Is he watching you?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Touch yourself."

Kieran widens his eyes. "But daddy!" he exclaims. 

Zach's voice drops a bit lower. "Be a good boy for daddy."

He gulps and tries to avoid looking at Arian when he unbuttons his pants and drops his hand into his boxers. "Okay, daddy."

"Kieran, what are you doing?" Arian whispers at him, alarmed.

"Take off your boxers. Spread your legs for him." Kieran struggles for a few minutes to take off his jeans and boxers with one hand. At one point, Arian even tries to get him to stop. He spreads his legs, looking at Arian and then looking away. "Did you spread your legs?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Good boy. Touch yourself now." Kieran obediently rubs his clit and moans. Through the phone speaker, he can hear his brother unbuckling and taking off his own jeans. 

"Kieran," Arian tries, looking away; Kieran can see him getting hard.

Zachary continues giving demands. "Beg for his cock."

"Arian," he moans. "Please," he begs. "Fuck me." 

Arian hesitates. "Kieran," he starts, "you don't have to listen to him." 

Zachary tsks, and Kieran tries again. "Arian, please!" He pauses in an attempt to gather himself. "This is what I want. Fuck me."

Arian hesitates once more before finally taking off his pants. Kieran watches, aching at the idea of being touched by someone else. His boxers come off as he approaches Kieran. 

"Arian," he says softly.

"Tell me if you get uncomfortable," Arian responds, slowly pushing his cock into Kieran's cunt. Once Kieran nods for Arian to continue, he starts a slow pace.

Zachary snorts on the other end of the line. "I can hear how slow he's going. Tell him to go faster. You're not fragile."

Kieran moans. "Y-yes, daddy!" Arian looks at him curiously. "Arian, faster, please!" he demands. Arian complies. 

A soft moan comes from Zachary. "I bet you wish I was the one fucking you, don't you?" 

"Y-yes, daddy!" he exclaims.

"Wishing it were me pounding your cunt? Making you fall apart?"

"Yes, daddy!"

Another moan, this time from Arian. It surprises Kieran to hear how much Arian is enjoying hearing everything his brother was saying to him; would he care if he knew their true identity?

"I wish I could cum in your cunt again. You're already my pregnant bitch. Who would stop me?" 

Kieran moans loudly as he cums. Arian moans as Kieran's walls tighten around his cock. His pace slows as he finally cums inside Kieran.

"Did you cum?" Zachary asks after a moment, and for a split second, Kieran feels fearful of the idea of cumming before his brother. "Got off on the idea of me knocking you up, huh? I did too. Maybe you'll make a good bitch, yet." With that, he hangs up. 

They both lay on Kieran's bed for a while until Arian decides to speak up. "After that," Arian starts, "I think I deserve to know who the other person is." Kieran stays quiet. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but...I would appreciate knowing."

He looks away. "It's...uh...please don't freak out." 

Arian lifts his head off the bed to look at Kieran. "I won't freak out," he promises.

"It's my brother...Zach," Kieran finally admits.

Arian stays quiet, processing the information. Kieran almost continues to apologise before Arian finally says, "Jesus, that's hot." 

"I'm glad you don't think it's...fucked up or something."

Arian chuckles. "Probably is, but as long as you're happy...I think I could live with it." Kieran hums, relaxing. "Thank you for telling me."

After several minutes, Arian can hear Kieran snoring softly. Then, after several more minutes, Arian joins him.


End file.
